Hospitals are required to provide the utmost in medical care and safety to their patients, and most particularly to maternity patients during the birth and delivery of babies. While the attending obstetrician has been educated in the medical arts to be aware of the well-being of the expectant mother during the prenatal period through the safe delivery and birth of the baby, there is always a necessity to safely handle the baby immediately after delivery particularly due to the fact that the infant is covered with a fluid rendering the baby slippery; and thus not easily handled for subsequent post-natal care.
After considerable research and experimentation, the neo-natal device of the present invention has been devised to enhance the safety of the newborn child while being handled by the attending obstetrician immediately after delivery, or by attending nurses during the post-natal care of the baby.
The neo-natal device of the present invention comprises, essentially, a net having connecting members on each side thereof adapted for connecting the net between the delivery table and the attending obstetrician, whereby the net is suspended over the space between the delivery table and the obstetrician, to thereby provide a safety net for catching the newborn infant in the event that the baby accidentally slips from the hands of the obstetrician.
The neo-natal net can also be employed between the delivery table and the conventional neo-natal table to provide a safety net therebetween.
While, in one embodiment, the net is detachably connected to the waist of the attending obstetrician, in another embodiment the side of the net can be fixedly secured to the obstetrician's surgical gown as by stitching.